


如何挽救生命(食人族友好手册)[How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook)] By Kittendiamore

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Serial Killers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在那儿有一个男人正抬头看着他。显然正被打扰于——噢。向河里丢弃碎尸。人类碎尸。太赞了，他讽刺地想。然后他又反思了一下，因为从某种程度而言这确实有点赞。那个男人看上去胸有成竹，从容淡定。而且他还挺辣呢。</p><p>或者：威尔想要从一座桥上跳下去，但是最终却把自己献给了一个连环杀手兼食人魔……就像你们想的那样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如何挽救生命(食人族友好手册)[How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook)] By Kittendiamore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/gifts).
  * A translation of [How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860965) by [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/pseuds/Kittendiamore). 



> 作者的附注：
> 
> 为了完成一个Hannibal Kink Meme的推广。 这个推广完全剧透了整个故事。还有，本文中有一些涉及电影《汉尼拔崛起》的剧情。  
> 附注：杀人是不好的，吃人也是。不要这么做。

 

 

 

这很荒谬（也有可能不是，他再也不能确定到底什么能——而什么又不能——被社会接受了），但威尔曾指望自己会在一只脚摇摇欲坠地跨过护栏的那瞬间变得稍微清醒一点。他希望突然之间他的脑子会意识到——“是的，这毫无疑问正是我需要做的事。” 事与愿违的是，他的脑海里浮现出一幅血液轻轻滑入桥下河水中的景象。当然，夜里天这么黑，他大概没法真的看见血流，但这个想法倒是非常令人欣慰。

**_这不应该令人欣慰_** ，他尖锐地提醒自己。但好吧，他无论如何都要不久于人世了，为什么不最后一次进入自己的脑海呢？又不是说当他成为这河水的一部分时还能有机会将想法付诸实践。于是他闭上眼睛，开始想象一个受害者——红发的。他今天在报纸上读到的杀手特别专注于红发。 ** _她的脸被凌乱的发丝掩盖着，双手被捆在身后。她正试图反抗他——_**

——有一种水流飞溅的声音—— ** _不。这里没有水。他正在一个小公寓楼里。还有音乐在播放着。他猛地把那个女人往前一推，她像一袋石头一样倒了下去。她有很强的求生本能，正绝望地挪动身体想要从他身边逃离。但他只需要抓住她的腿然后用力一拉，她就会_** ——又有一道水花溅起的扑通声—— ** _被钉在鹿角上，那对最终作为祭坛承载她躯体的鹿角。他提起她的_** ——扑通—— ** _小臂然后刺入一根静脉。她还没死，而她永远不会是_** ——扑通—— ** _守护着他的天使，当他_** ——扑通—— ** _割开她的喉咙暴露出声带_** —— “草泥马！”威尔破口大骂，睁开眼睛后沮丧得一拳砸向护栏——还没来得及意识到拳头加金属就等于他妈的“ ** _噢！！_** ” 

他疼得直哆嗦，这才意识到桥下有什么事情不太对劲——甚至打断了他的幻—— ** _想象_** 。他不确定下面那该死的家伙到底是谁，脑子里开始放起关于他最近一次读到的所有杀手的幻灯片。这么一想，那还是他最后一次在睡前浏览 _犯罪揭秘网_ 呢。他就这样大笑了起来——现在他做的 ** _任何事_** 都会是最后一次了哎。

捂着还在抽痛的那只手，威尔慢慢地回复了理智（还不够理智，因为那些冲动还在），看向下面的河床。在那儿有一个男人正抬头看着他。显然正被打扰于—— ** _噢_** 。向河里丢弃碎尸。人类碎尸。太赞了，他讽刺地想。然后他又反思了一下，因为从某种程度而言这确实有点赞。那个男人看上去胸有成竹，从容淡定。而且他还挺辣呢——至少按威尔目前看到的来判断。威尔都搞不清楚自己到底在干嘛，直到他意识到自己正在朝一个抛尸中的男人挥手。那个男人把最后几块肢体扔进水里，掉头走向了通往桥面的楼梯——这开始稍微有点点吓人了。

有那么一刻，威尔整个人都吓懵了，一心想要在那个男人找到他之前跳进水里。然后他突然意识到：最坏的情况也不过是那个男人杀了他——那不就是他跑来这里跳河的目的吗？于是他就这样耐心地坐在护栏上等待着。他低头审视了一下自己，开始考虑要不要在跳下去之前把鞋子脱了。在弄死自己之前还穿着鞋子总觉得有点过于正式了，好像没什么必要。再说他从来就不喜欢鞋子。太有束缚感。他踢掉左脚的鞋子，听着它扑通一声掉到水里，笑了起来。这水声听起来比人类尸块砸到水里的那声音小多了。不过等他的身体也摔进水里时，发出的声音肯定会更响亮。

有人清了清喉咙，威尔吓了一跳，脑中的想法全被打断了。他循声朝左边看去，哦，这就是那个连环杀手啦。没啥大不了的。“真是一个适合抛尸的美好夜晚啊。”威尔说，试图展开一段日常对话。他花了一点时间欣赏那个男人的西装。看上去蛮贵的。威尔有点膜拜这个男人了，居然能穿着一身西装做他刚才在做的事。简直就像是在下班回家的路上顺便办个差一样。 

“显然如此，”那个男人说，声音带着某种低低震颤的口音。欧洲人，威尔想。这声音还有一个优点——完全不公平的性感。“你有某种坐在桥边的习惯吗？”

他的声音听起来惊人地像阿拉娜——在她告诉他即使一直拒绝克劳福德也没关系的时候。“噢，我的老天。你是个心理医师。“

该名男子看上去临危不乱，但威尔脑补他正在内心深处大吃一惊。 “我们曾经见过吗？”他问。

“现在我们见面了。我是威尔·格莱汉姆，今晚我正要做出我的第一次——希望也是最后一次——自杀尝试。请不要换台，静待结果如何。”

和那个男人的沉默一比，威尔的“不怎么歇斯底里”只让他显得更加精神不稳定。实际上，在一个公平的世界里，真正杀人的家伙应该比只在脑子里空想的家伙更精神错乱才对嘛。威尔也不知道是什么让他继续发问：“那么，你是一个连环杀手啦？这工作做起来感觉如何啊？“

“是什么让你觉得这不是我的第一次？”对方问道。没错，完全是一个心理医师。只有心理医师才能掌握这种用一个问题回答另一个问题的技巧。这搞不好是他们之间代代相传的一个秘密。

“你太冷静了，”威尔回答道。 “即使有了一个目击证人，你还是这么冷静。”

“你从前杀过人吗，威尔？”那人问道。

“只在我的梦里，”威尔回应道。现在完全没有说谎的必要。他又踢掉了另一只鞋子，看着它被迎入水流的怀抱。

“这就是你之所以计划杀死自己的原因吗？”

“现在做心理分析有点太晚了啊，医生。”

突然，一个念头不期而至地出现在威尔的脑海里。他想知道和一个正在杀人的杀手产生共情是什么感觉——当对方正在杀死 ** _他本人_** 的时候。他与之前共情过的每一个杀手之间都有某种距离。从来都没有过面对面的接触——在那个谋杀进行的时刻。全是些残羹剩饭，他想。

“汉尼拔。”那个男人纠正他。

和一个连环杀手达到彼此直呼其名的关系。他父亲该会多么为他自豪啊。太阳已经完全落下了，威尔注意到。阿拉娜很快就会找到他的便条。那不是遗书，只是一个简单的留言： _ **有事出城，帮我喂下狗？**_ 不过无论如何她还是会担心。她知道他讨厌离家工作，更别说离开这个城市了。

“你愿意杀了我吗，汉尼拔？”这句话在威尔听来很遥远，仿佛他不是那个说这些话的人。他觉得自己不是在询问——是在建议。

汉尼拔停顿了一下，然后彬彬有礼地决定提出一点——“我同时也是一个食人者。”

这足够让威尔看向他了。他们之间闪过一个短暂的眼神交汇，然后威尔扭开头。“啊，我猜你也是，” 然后他突然意识到了一点。“你或许应该避开我的肝。我很喜欢苏格兰威士忌。”

汉尼拔好奇地微笑着，就像他不太确定威尔是什么（这一点威尔和他有同感），然后对威尔伸出手。

他接受了。*1

 

 

***

 

 “车不错啊。”威尔一边发表着评论，一边解开安全带，爬出车外——他也搞不明白为什么自己要拘泥于系安全带这种细枝末节，鉴于他正把自己奉献给一个杀人狂做食材，这真是一个荒谬的行为不是吗？*2

“你对车辆很了解吗？”汉尼拔问。

“只够看出这辆车超级贵，”威尔说。“我在船用马达方面更在行。”

汉尼拔理解地颔首，但保持着沉默。这竟然是一个令人舒适的沉默——真是古怪极了。汉尼拔的豪宅比他昂贵的西装和轿车让人想象到的还要宏伟。威尔感觉自己光着脚走进去怪让人尴尬的，不过转念一想，食物也不需要着装要求这种东西嘛。

汉尼拔带领他走进他的厨房——这看起来太整洁了，完全不像是一个用来活摘器官的地方，不过他也不想知道汉尼拔到底花了多少钱在清洁用品上——然后开灯让威尔坐在靠近中岛的一个凳子上。

“你会把肉做熟再吃，是吧？”威尔问道，汉尼拔给了他一个无语的表情。

“我是一个文明人，威尔。”他回答道。

威尔耸了耸肩。在这个明亮的房间里，仅仅一个小时前他正准备跳河自杀这件事简直看起来令人难以置信。他现在还是想死——好吧这不太准确，他还是认为他死了会比较好——但这种新的死亡方式感觉上好多了。被人吃掉这个主意有种让人觉得很不错的感觉，就好像他的死亡对这世界有所回馈一样*3。也许这又是他体内的明尼苏达伯劳鸟在发话。他脑子里总是有太多的不同观点，总是让人很难搞清楚到底哪些才真正是他本人的想法。他有点想知道假如当初他同意了杰克的提议，一切会有什么区别。也许帮助警方抓捕凶手会让他的道德罗盘更清晰明确一些？也许事情还是完全一样，只是他会在犯罪现场看见那些景象，而不是像现在这样只在 _犯罪揭秘_ 网的页面上。

他看着汉尼拔在一沓纸片中翻拣——他敢肯定那绝对是一堆食谱。“你打算做什么菜呢？”

汉尼拔暂停了足够长的时间，给了他一个纠结思索的眼神。“一些特别的东西。”他最终给出了一个答复。

威尔耸耸肩。“看来也不是每天都有人亲自上门给切萨皮克开膛手添菜嘛。”

汉尼拔露出了一副威尔难以辨别的神情。“是什么让你觉得我是那个开膛手？”

“你为什么吃人？”威尔反问道。

汉尼拔挑出其中一张食谱卡片递给威尔。 

威尔读了——或者尝试读了。这菜谱是用法语写的，也有可能是别的什么语。反正都看不懂。

“这个看起来令你满意嘛？”汉尼拔问。

“反正我又不会吃。”威尔答道。

汉尼拔似乎接受了这个答复，开始从碗柜和抽屉中翻出各种配料和工具。“通常我不太有机会和别人探讨我的饮食偏好。”他说。

“是从没有过吧。”威尔纠正道，另一个男人点了点头。“你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“什么问题？”

“你为什么吃人？”

汉尼拔停止从冰箱中取出食材，从中岛另一边走近威尔。“你觉得这样的行为背后会有什么理由呢？”

威尔本能地想要说一些义正言辞的话。“没有任何合理的理由”——他觉得自己应该这样想。但他比较好奇那个真正的原因，因此在很久以来的第一次——他也不记得到底有多久了——威尔允许自己进行眼神交流。去看。

“全都是因为童年的创伤。”威尔说。

汉尼拔凝视了他很长一段时间，然后转身重新走回冰箱。“你一整晚都在告诉我关于我的事，威尔。”

威尔耸了耸肩。“你有食人癖，我有共情力。这是我的能力。”

另一个男人转过身面对他。 “你的能力？”

威尔点点头，然后倾身向前对汉尼拔悄声低语，“ ** _我能看透你。_** ”反正他马上就要死了，他可以尽情地当个让人毛骨悚然的变态。 

接下来是一个短暂的沉默。“你能 _ **看透**_ 每个人吗？”

“如果我想的话就可以，”他说。 “只要我看得足够近。”

“多近才算是足够近？”汉尼拔问。

“太近。”

汉尼拔又从冰箱里拿出了更多蔬菜，然后取下一个案板和一把看上去非常锋利的刀，开始了工作。当他再次发话的时候，威尔正准备接受自己将在沉默中度过余生这件事。

“那个冬天非常寒冷，食物匮乏，”他说。“而我和米沙再也没有任何家长提供庇护了。她才到会说话的年纪。” 当汉尼拔说到那个女孩的名字时，他的声音里蕴满浓烈的感情。威尔能感受到那冲击而来的——爱悲伤愤怒恐惧后悔痛苦——如此强烈得让他无法呼吸。“那些男人吃掉了一切能入口的东西。*3”汉尼拔继续说道，略过了那段威尔已经在脑中填补出的故事。“她得了肺炎，他们说。反正她总是要死的。”

“他们现在都死了吗？”威尔咬牙切齿，突然涌出某种想要狠狠伤害些什么的欲望。这并不是一个真正的提问。

“ _Bouquet Garni*4_ ，” 汉尼拔说——取代了那个他们都知道的答案。他放下了在刚才的谈话中做好的酱料，开始挑拣草药。“是一个法文术语，是将草药混合物捆绑在一起从而增添香味的一种做法。”他看上去完全安定平和，仿佛并没有刚刚重温创伤一样。威尔觉得 ** _这_** 就是汉尼拔。控制——完美的控制。这在他一整晚都若无其事的表现中已经体现得很明显了——即使他看见了一个见证他犯罪的目击证人，他也没怎么紧张。他就是这样的一种人，威尔想——那种整个世界都得在他面前屈服的人。

 

威尔看着汉尼拔做好的酱料。他感到一种奇特的渴望——想要品尝汉尼拔的作品，想要知道更多除了他的思维方式之外的东西。他想知道汉尼拔是怎样烹饪的，他是如何入眠的，他喜欢阅读什么书，他怎么能找到空余时间做以上的这些事，而同时又可以正常的工作和巡猎。他想知道关于汉尼拔的所有的事，但他永远也不可能做到了。他决定自己至少可以知道眼前的 ** _这个_** ——他任性妄为地挖了一勺子这份混合酱料，品尝它。在他味蕾上绽开的感觉惊人得超乎想象。他就知道它会这样的。威尔闭上眼睛，有一个瞬间任由自己完全沉浸在这美味中。他展颜微笑。

当他睁开眼睛的时候汉尼拔正在看着他。“你想尝尝吗？”威尔问他。

那个男人径直走到威尔面前——其间一直凝视着他——把两根手指蘸进酱料里，又在稍稍停顿了片刻之后，把指尖的调料涂抹在威尔的脖颈上（两人的对视就没断过）。汉尼拔倾身低下头——威尔脑子里的各种思绪开始天马行空因为不是吧他不是真的要——然后 ** _没错_** ，汉尼拔舔吸了他的脖子。威尔的眼睛不由自主地合上了，这份令人愉悦的挤压让他的神经跳起欢快的踢踏舞，让他的手情不自禁地攀上了汉尼拔的后背，紧紧地抓住了他的背心将两人拉近，紧到他们如胶似漆地黏在一起——完全超出了人类的极限。

威尔歪了歪脖子，给对方提供一个更方便活动的角度。他很确定这个正在进行的“活动”有点点超出了它绝对必需的时间——也不是说他有哪怕一丁点抱怨啦。他的大脑试图恐吓他—— _喂！对方可能随时会咬你一口哦！_ 但这个想法不知道为啥听起来有种奇怪的吸引力。威尔很肯定自己发出了一个声音来表述这个观点，但现在他的脑子有一点短路所以他也不是很确定啦。不过对啊，没错，他觉得自己被人吃掉这件事完全没问题——只要是被这个男人的嘴吞下去的话。

然后，就和开始一样迅速地，汉尼拔抽身离开了，重新回到案板前开始时切菜——整个人淡定得让威尔有点小小的不爽。他低头看着刀刃有节奏的移动，脑中的思绪开始漫游。他想着汉尼拔的小妹妹，开始推演那个故事之后发生的事。

“然后你长大了，你让自己变得越来越强大。你比他们更聪敏，更健壮，更有能力。你一个一个地找到了他们，让他们知道什么是痛苦。他们永远也不会感受到你曾经历过的那么多，但这还是值得的。然后一切结束了。但事实上却并没有。你已经把自己塑造成了一个精湛的狩猎者。你已成为一个完全的捕食者了，而一个捕食者不可能就这样退出然后重新退化成一个猎物。”威尔说道。他共情道。他 ** _理解道_** 。

“法律和道德是由人类制定的。我们并不是生而知之，而是被教导才懂得了它们。”汉尼拔说。“或许，这些法律正是束缚了你的链条，威尔。你的心恳求你让它完成你的愿望，你的渴求，但你用人类制定的规则拒绝了它。为什么你想要杀死自己？”

“因为我看到太多了。”威尔回答道。

“为什么你想要杀死自己？”他重复道，这一次更强硬地。

威尔能感觉到他的心脏在胸膛里狂跳，呼吸变得越来越急促。他的视线开始模糊，他就要死了而他还是没法开口说出那些话。“因为我不想在知道这么多邪恶的情况下活着。”他在撒谎。

突然，汉尼拔就出现在他面前了。他紧紧地抓着威尔的领口，一部分的威尔因此兴高采烈，真正地心花怒放，因为他想他就要死了而这会是他曾有过的最接近被杀死的时刻而且——“ ** _因为_** 我在睡着时会做梦，在醒来后也会做梦，在我的梦里全都是各种谋杀。当我看见街上的行人，当我和我的 ** _朋友们_** 谈话，我会想象如果将一只匕首插进他们的心脏或是用一把刀子割开他们喉咙，一切会是怎样。我知道这些想法应该让我作呕但它们没有，它们让我觉得天经地义。”他深深吸了一口气，噢，上帝啊，他已经哽咽发呛了，他居然就要在一个谋杀犯的怀里呛死了，这就是他的人生。“因为总有一天我再也没法忍住了。”他在一阵汹涌而来的清醒感中结束了自己的发言，他想这正是在桥上的那一刻该有的样子。他突然发现自己已经不再害怕成为一个杀手了——他已经是一个杀手了。他只是害怕做出他的第一次猎杀。

当汉尼拔放开他的时候，威尔失去了站立的能力——或者意志力，他感到自己整个人无法自控地跪倒在地，就好像灵魂都飞出了躯壳一样。

他不知道这是什么时候发生的，但他的呼吸已经平稳了。而他不知怎么地就是知道——现在就是那个时刻了。他闭上眼睛。“我准备好了。”他说，声音平静。

他所表达的意思是毫无疑问的。威尔能听见金属的滑动声——汉尼拔从刀架上抽出一把匕首。“站起来。”汉尼拔说，而威尔 ** _理解了_** 。

“其他人，”他一边站起来，一边说道。“其他那些你杀死的人。他们只是肉食。是猪。但我是与众不同的。”威尔感觉到汉尼拔在他身后贴的如此靠近，他们体内的热量交融着。“我是唯一一个曾经看透你的人，”一只手抓住了威尔的头发向后扯去，另一只手将利刃架在了他的脖子上。“我是唯一一个永远都能毫不费力地理解并欣赏那个真正的你的人。”

他能感觉到汉尼拔在他的脖子后面的呼吸。

他能感觉到紧握利刃的手臂上肌肉的紧绷。

他能感觉到汉尼拔改变主意的那一刻。

“你可以和我一起。”这个提议几乎只是一个耳语。威尔战栗了。

他认为这个决定应该会很艰难，但它并不是。有生以来的第一次，他不在乎他不是自己应该是的样子。他想着他们的生活将会多么轻而易举地融为一体。他想着在上课时再也不用担心如果他在某一页幻灯片上停留过久，自己就会变成一个别的什么东西。他想着回到这个家里，以一种和他原来设想的完全不同的方式成为汉尼拔晚宴的一部分。他想着都在这间书房里享用红酒，然后每一天都在离家工作前和汉尼拔交换告别的亲吻。他想着那些他可以完全接受他真正自我的狩猎旅行。

然后他停下思考，并开始 ** _执行_** 。“好的。”威尔说。当汉尼拔放下刀时，威尔转过身去，他吻了他。*5

 

*

 

**Epilogue 后记**

 

“威尔，你在哪？”他一接通电话阿拉娜就问道。他已经无视了她的前五个通话请求了——也许更多——但这女人就是百折不挠的代名词。

“我出——”

“出城了，是的，我看了便条，”她不耐烦地打断道。“ ** _两个月前。_** ”她声音中的担心让他感到一阵愧疚。

“呃，事实上，”他说。“关于那个我可能说了点小谎。”

“我刚去你家喂完狗，威尔。你不在那里。“

“不，好吧，”威尔隔着房间给了汉尼拔一个膜拜的微笑。“我本来是要出城去的，结果我……嗯……遇见了某个人。算是某种闪电般的一见钟情吧。”

“ ** _哦_** ** _~_** ”她听上去谨慎地愉悦着。

“是啊，”他赞同道。 “听着，阿拉娜，我大概有点……正在做某件事。”

“噢！”现在她听起来像是因为一个错误的结论面红耳赤了，而他笑了起来。这大概可以算是 ** _一个_** 不在场证明吧，他想。

他向她告别，挂断了电话，然后转身看向他的同伴（犯罪方面的，他脑子里一个贱贱的声音补充道）。汉尼拔给了他一个耐心的微笑。“你准备好了吗？”他问道。

威尔点点头。

汉尼拔比了比他身前的那具躯体，“现在这种，吾爱，”他说。“是达到心脏而又不造成额外伤害的最简单的方法。”

威尔因这隐喻而绽开一个微笑。

 

**—Fin—**

 

 

 

 

 

**译注：**  

*1 此处原文是”He accepts it.” 在这里是一个双关语，一是指威尔接受了汉尼拔伸过来的手；而是指汉尼拔接受了威尔前文提及的建议(accept the offer)——也就是准备杀了猫鼬炖菜吃。

*2&*3&*4 超超超感谢 **@盛装舞步** 对于这几处提出的修改意见！有大手拨冗赐教真是太赞啦！

*4 bouquet garni：香料包，烹调混合香料（一束药草，用干酪包布包住或装在小布袋中，在烹调时浸入汤或炖品中）【感谢百度百科】

*5 这个地方的 “he kisses him” 阿鲸我也搞不清到底是谁吻了谁……大家就自行按喜好理解吧！(￣▽￣”)


End file.
